


7 gennaio

by TatsuEigo



Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Raccolta di eventi successi il 7 gennaio in vari anni
Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946
Kudos: 2





	7 gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T10  
> Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)  
> Rating: verde

7 gennaio 1598 ore 23:00

Caro diario, 

Oggi è stato eletto il nuovo zar: dopo lo Zemskij Sobor - ovvero un’assemblea completamente composta da rappresentanti della chiesa, delle alte cariche dello Stato, dei boiari, degli agricoltori e dei commercianti. Grazie a questo Zemskij Sobor, il nuovo zar che è stato deciso è: Boris Fëdorovič Godunov. 

Io non ho avuto voce in capitolo, mi sono limitato ad osservare l'intera seduta, ma mi ritengo soddisfatto della scelta che è stata fatta. Non mi sarei potuto immaginare persona più adatta, quindi va benissimo così. Questo nuovo ha circa quarantasette anni, ma non significa nulla, se non il fatto che ha vissuto più tempo e ha potuto osservare suo padre mentre faceva lo zar prima di lui. In cuor mio spero che il suo regno duri alcuni anni e non pochi, anche se ha un'età un pochino avanzata e potrebbe essere più facilmente soggetto a rappresaglie o a cadere in guerra rispetto a persone più giovani. 

Con lui siamo al terzo Zar, mentre prima si sono susseguiti ben cinquantotto grandi Principi, a partire dall'anno 862, fino a data odierna, quindi anno 1598. 

Ora mi metto a letto, domani sarà una giornata lunga. 

Ivan Braginski 


End file.
